The Arrangement
by Valenka
Summary: Hotch and Reid have always had an arrangement...for when things get really 'bad'.


For years Hotch and Reid had an agreement, one that was top-secret and never to be known by any other member of the team. Not Morgan, not JJ or Rossi, no one. It had started back when Reid had been kidnapped by Tobias. The moment he and the others found Spencer and they hugged, they knew they both needed each other. For an hour or so each time it was 'bad', they would forget the horrors they had seen that Hotch was married and just feel. To feel was all they had anymore. It was when Haily died that their time together had stopped being when it was 'bad' and just whenever they had free time. Of late there hadn't been.

XXXX

It had just gone 11PM and Hotch was about ready to pass out, his eyes burning from far too much paper work. JJ had convinced Morgan and Garcia to go for drinks while Rossi went to go do whatever it was Rossi did while he wasn't at BAU. Blake had gone, but the team was carrying on like it always did because they were the strongest group of people Hotch had ever met.  
The door opened revealing the beautiful doctor, he shut the door behind him and began pulling off his tie.

"You should go home, it's late." He said ridding himself of his shirt revealing his lean body.

"Now why would I go home when I have you right here?"

Spencer paused as if deep in thought for a moment and then bit his lip in such a seductive way that Hotch instantly hardened.

"You may be right there, Agent Hotchner."

"Well I am normally right." They both chuckled and Reid pushed Hotch back against his chair so he could sit in his lap. "Now what did I do to deserve this?" Hotch asked while Spencer rid him of his own shirt and jacket.

"Oh nothing much, just sat here looking all sexy while I was down there listening to Morgan go on about random bits of crap."

"Well then, I must make up for it." Aaron unbuckled Reid's belt and slipped in hand in working Spencer of full hardness. Reid leaned down and kissed the older agent, licking at his bottom lip seeking entrance. It didn't take long for Hotch to open his mouth for the hungry younger agent. Reid stood breaking the kiss and stripped himself of his pants, socks and shoes leaving him bare before Hotchner.

"Perfect." Hotch breathed.

"No. Perfect would be you bending me over the desk and fucking my brains out."

"Well that can be done." He kissed Reid one more. "Palms on the desk please." He asked with such authority that Reid nearly ran to his new position.

Hotch stood and almost ripped off his pants, seeing Reid in that position again was intoxicating and Hotch nearly melted. From his desk Aaron produced a small bottle that he opened with a click before coating his fingers.

"Hurry up."

"Oh so eager." Hotch teased the young doctor. Hotch teased Reid's aching hole, tormenting him.

"Please Hotch." Hotch couldn't stand to see Reid in need and so pushed a finger in, pulling a gasp from the doctor. Another finger then another slid in stretching Reid. Just when he thought he couldn't be opened any further a fourth finger pushed inside him. Reid pushed back on Hotch's fingers, fucking himself.

"Hotch I need you inside me. Oh God please Aaron." Finger pulled from Reid, he audibly mourned the loss. Hotch lined his member up with Reid's entrance before pushing in to the hilt. The two remained still for a moment letting Reid adjust to the size of Hotch then he begged.

"Move." Aaron needed no other encouragement and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. They didn't know who moaned but guessed it was a combination of them both. A rhythm was soon worked out but as Reid felt himself growing close he knew he needed to be touched so lowered his hand to his dripping member but it was smacked away by Hotch who took him in hand. A few strokes and Reid was cumming over Hotch's hand. Reid's muscled tightened around the older agent forcing him over the edge and he came with a cry. It took them a moment to come down from their high but when they had Aaron kissed the small of Reid's back and then pulled out sliding back into his chair. Reid turned and sat in Hotchner's lap hugging his chest.

"We need to do that more often Spencer."

"I look forward to it Aaron."


End file.
